A Mission, A Memory: Sai x Naruto
by AlteredFire
Summary: Naruto is just starting to know Sai, but there's more to him than his rude personality and plastic expression, but what? Read about the adventures of newly formed team seven as Naruto gets behind the real Sai. SaiNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author: AlteredFire**

**A/N: First Naruto fic for me ^^ I never really thought of shipping Naruto characters before but after reading all the SasuNaru fluffy stuff I really felt that Sai needed some love! Please review, it keeps me going! And I'm not really sure If I wanna continue SaiNaru so it all depends on popularity? **

**Warning: Cussing. Will contain mature content in the future. This story contains homo relationships... SaiNaru. **

**Notes: **-Anything between the dashi things are inner thoughts...-

* * *

This moment, this situation, could it get any worse? Naruto shifted his weight to his right leg, his elbow on the window sill and whiskered cheek resting on his palm. Being in a small space, Sai sat close behind him, unmoving, legs crossed.

This… this was awkward.

They were most definitely on a mission. Well, it was over now. They were sent to a rural area to protect the priestess during a ghost exorcism. Well, it was mostly a civil conflict in the local religion which put the priestess at a risk. The whole exorcism thing was just part of their religion, weather spirits were real or not wasn't proven but Naruto was sure shaken up with the whole ghost business. While on their way back, they had gotten lost. People in rural places tended to their own life, pretty much lived in their own world, and so getting lost was a high probability.

Yamato-taichou had built a small cabin as a temporary camp out. Team seven was then split into two groups. Sakura and Taichou: scout out, Naruto and Sai: stay behind. They couldn't risk splitting just to end up utterly lost and scouting in a group of four was pointless. Though Naruto's shadow clones would have been useful, his teeth were chattering at the night, thoughts still lost in ghosts.

The snap of a button and the shuffling of papers were followed by the soft scratches of pencil. Sai was drawing.

"Hm… bend over a bit more"

Naruto's snapped away from the grass fields outside and he stomped over to Sai.

"You little…" He tore the page from Sai and held it up to the light. It was stick figure with an unusually large butt and head, bent over in a suggestive position. The facial expression was intentionally deformed and the whiskers were un-even.

"What the fuck Sai!"

"Do you like it?" His voice was innocent in the creepiest way possible, "I forgot the dick though…"

"You can draw the most complex fucking animal in less than ten seconds for your stupid jutsu but you can't draw me without making me look like a doofus?!"

Sai flipped on his plastic smile, "Ah, thanks Naruto, but you are a doofus, making my drawing accurate."

Naruto clawed at his own hair in anger, "Agh! I can't fucking stand you sometimes!" Over the past few days Sai's taunts have only gotten worse. The blond crumpled the paper and threw is onto the floor, and then returned to his original post.

The blonde prayed for the remaining members to return soon.

Naruto moved away from the window and slid down on the wood walls. He was tired of trying his best to avoid eye contact or conversation with Sai but he was also tired of standing for hours.

Really, he would be glad to not socialize with Sai but this atmosphere, it was heavy. Sai had flipped to a new page in his sketchbook when Naruto had ripped the earlier one out. He might be running out of paper, for most of the pages were flipped to the back. He was currently scratching away at it, his face emotionless, neither dark nor light.

"Hey, let me see your sketchbook," he added a gruff murmur, "not like there's anything worth seeing…"

Sai glanced at Naruto with the usual imprinted smile, "Ah, go ahead"

Naruto crawled over to Sai on his knees and sat next to him, keeping a good distance between them.

Sai closed the spiral bound book and handed it to Naruto.

The blond traced the velvety green cover curiously with a finger and pulled it back to reveal the pages beneath. The first few had elaborate… lions? He wasn't sure what to call it. It was some sort of beast with designs embedded inside of its outline. The beast seemed to be snarling, sword like teeth bared. He continued flipping the page. An abstract? It was swirled with colors but none blended within each, rather, collided in harmony? He eyed it curiously and continued flipping pages; ah, he would never understand art but this was, reluctant to admit, impressive. Naruto concluded that the book was fairly new, seeing that majority were empty pages. But… earlier, it seemed that the book was full… Naruto turned to book over and decided to go backwards.

A pale hand pushed down on the back cover. "Ah, you don't want to see that" Sai smiled, his real intents hidden.

"Wow, you're damn suspicious…"

The artist pulled the sketchbook back before Naruto could attempt to flip a page.

"What th- oh," the blond smirked mischievously, "probably drawing some kinky stuffs back there, eh? It's ok, I won't judge. As a minor I was forced to read pornographic drafts for novels!"

"That explains."

"What! What's that supposed to fucking mean!"

A sudden wrapped on the door broke up the tension. It was Yamato and Sakura.

"I expected that you two behaved?" Yamato's dead eyes were steaming with a killing intent.

"Haha, yeeeeeeah…" The blond nudged his elbow into Sai who in turn agreed with him.

"Alright," Yamato entered the single room and sat down on the hardwood, crossing both arms and legs, "Sakura and I have somehow gather some info on directions."

Sakura spoke up as she leaned against the exit. "We were apparently walking northeast when in fact we should we walking directly east. Ha! Who knew?"

"As Sakura said. We'll be heading off tomorrow. Be sure to have a good rest." Yamato stood up rolled out his sheets.

"Aw yess!" The blond squealed in delight. He could smell the Ramen that awaited him at sweet home.

The cabin area was quite small, almost like a tent with a wooden roof, meaning they all had to sleep next to each other vertically.

"Yaaaamato Taiiichooo! Can't you make this any bigger?"

The captain glanced at the whiskered boy hopelessly, "I've been scouting the previous day and the day before, and each time we moved, I've been building a new camp site and destroying it. I can't just make infinite mansions pop up. My chakra reserve's pretty low…"

Sakura had begun placing her bedding as far into the corner as she could. Naruto edged closer to her, giggling, and quietly laid his bedding beside her before he was met with a fistful in the face, "What the fuck do you think you're doing! Stop invading a lady's space!"

No way was her strength like a lady's; well at least he still got to sleep next to her…. Naruto groaned, eyeing his other team mates. Yamato was in a corner of his own, but Sai, he was sleeping next to him. –Curse my luck!-

He watched the artist carefully as he stripped of his utensils and sword, "Hey, don't you dare try something funny!"

"Hm?" Sai just slathered a smile, "Like what?"

The blond growled, "Just, don't!" He looked back at Sakura who had at least two feet of extra space to herself. If only he could acquire and extra foot, but he didn't want a bloody mouth, again.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW! ****_Please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author: AlteredFire**

**A/N: Enjoy?**

**Warning: This chapter has boyxboy fluff. Mature content in future chapters. Cussing in future chapters. **

**Notes: **-Anything between the dashi things are inner thoughts-

_Italicized words are flashback_

* * *

***Sai POV***

The room was lit in a hue of orange, complementing the woody interior. As usual, he woke earlier than his teammates. He looked to his left. Captain Yamato's breath was at a steady trance; his face, a healthier color than the previous day.

Sai started to get up from the bedding when he was immediately pulled down by the wrist.

"S-sa-sa-kura-chaaan" Bordered to his right was a dumb blonde. Sai's eyes skipped over Naruto and looked at the kunoichi with caution, wondering if she had heard.

Naruto's hands continued to clasp his wrist. The hands were rough, yet warm against his pale skin. Small cuts bordered the tan fingertips and the nails were slightly chipped here and there but kept clean. The artist pried at the fingers, attempting to free his limb. The blonde meekly loosening his grip and shifted in his sleep,

He eyed the blonde curiously. Naruto was on his back, arms outstretched over his head and legs jumbled unevenly to the point where the blanket was rejected and mashed to a corner. He seemed at peace, mouth drooling in between snorts and all.

_"Hey, don't you dare try something funny!"_

Provoked by last night's words, he gave in to his hobby of teasing the short-tempered teen.

Trying not to wake, his pale fingers crawled under Naruto's shirt until they reached his stomach. Sai clamped the rest of his body to Naruto's left side, kicking a leg over while he was at it. It almost felt as if he was hugging a giant pillow. Now all he had to do was wait for Naruto to wake up and freak out.

The jinchuriki's body burned warm against his, it felt as though he was basking under the sun, or perhaps it was him that was too cold. This position… was surprisingly comfortable. Sai leaned his head on the 'pillow's' shoulder and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. But before he knew it, a hazy slumber had taken over.

* * *

**Soo... How'd ya like it? I'm a complete review whore, so leave one ;v;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! **

**Warning: Slight boy x boy fluffiness in this chapter + cussing**

* * *

"S-sasuke!" a smidge of black blurred among the green as Naruto chased after him though the forest, ignoring the branches and thorns painfully embedding themselves as his bare feet pounded on ground. Right now, the pain at heart was greater. Raking his feet to a stop, he looked around. He had lost sight of Sasuke. Panicked, he ran full force into a little clearing, which lead to familiar streets.

He whipped around; there was no forest behind him. This was… Konoha.

_'My feet?!'_

They were completely healed and no longer bleeding, but still bare. He picked up his pace, trying no to panic.

Whilst observing his surroundings, he found a girl with bubblegum pink hair waltzing towards him. It was Sakura. She neared him until she was uncomfortably stuck to his chest, hands slowly wrapping around his waist. There was something unsettling about her, something different. Her cheeks were in a heavy blush and her soft pants could be felt on his neck.

"S-sakura-"

She placed a finger on his lips, "Shh" She pulled him tighter until her small breasts could be clearly felt.

His face flushed, his heart beating in mayhem, "S-sa-sa-kura-chaaan!" [A/N: this was the scream Sai heard]

There was a part of him that wanted to succumb to this 'new' Sakura but it didn't feel quite right. He loosely clasped onto her wrist, trying to remove it from his waist. This only triggered her to lean in for a kiss, but before he could feel her puckered pink lips push onto his, the surroundings warped.

_What the!_ Oh.

There was a clear explanation to all these bizarre events.

Sakura would never do that.

This was a fucking dream.

Naruto stood still, relaxing his heartbeat, a tad bit disappointed. He took a look at his surroundings. It was the same forest he was perusing Sasuke in.

A small flicker of black behind a tree caught his interest. "Sasuke?", he whispered.

He walked towards it until his eyes met an onyx pair that belonged to Sai.

He was drawing, the same drawing of him from yesterday.

Anger started to well up but dispersed when Sai asked," The back of my book, are you curious?"

Confused at first, he cocked his head. His eyes widened when he realized the implication and eagerly reached for the book.

He gasped and jerked his hand back. The binding of the book unraveled with his single touch, papers started to fall and tear, as if the wind was slicing through them. There was clear panic in his eyes and he immediately looked back at Sai, whose head was bent, bangs covering the eyes.

"S-sai, I'm sorry!"

Sai's didn't respond. Instead, his fingers fruitlessly gathered the shredded papers on the ground into his palms before a heavy gust mercilessly scattered them.

The artist rose slowly from his seat but was quick to slam Naruto in a tree. Sharp pain jabbed at Naruto's shoulder blades, vibrating to his weak spine.

Sai leaned close to his face until his breath could be felt, and whispered into his ear,

"You hate me, but did you really have to go that far?"

His voice was smiling as usual but the danger was clear in aura.

"What? I don't hate-" He was caught by surprise when a cold hand crawled up to his belly and pressed down, "Sai!?"

He was now sandwiched between the tree and Sai's dark vest. He tried pushing away but his muscles were heavy and weak for some unexplained reason. He resorted to begging continuously for Sai to stop, but nothing seemed to cease the artist's advances. There was sudden feeling of disgust that sloshed in his stomach when Sai's lips touched his. They were lifeless and cold; they slipped and melted like ice pressed to his mouth.

When the raven haired boy pulled away, he disappeared, just like that, into thin air.

The victim sucked for the breath he had been holding in.

His trail of thought halted in horror. The left side of his body was suddenly dropped down with weights, heavy and immobile. Sweat glistened on his brow, his heart in a jumbled rhythm. Whimpers escaped from him as he struggled to move his limbs. The surroundings grew hotter and forest's tessellated greenery blurred.

_'Wake up! Wake up!'_

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open and adjusted to focus on a ceiling. The light of morning spilled freely though the curtain-less window. It wasn't home. The ceiling was wooden and the bed was somewhat hard. After coming out of his daze, he realized he was on a mission.

_'Hmm?'_

His stomach still felt hot and the left half of his body still refused to move.

_'Am I still dreaming?!'_

Slowly, his head twisted to the side. Seeing that there was nothing wrong with his body, he relaxed.

_'It's just Sai. _

_._

_._

_._

_Wait.'_

He held back a muffled scream.

No way in hell was he going to give Sai the satisfaction.

He roughly shoved at Sai, attempted to alienate himself. As his body pulled away, Sai groaned, and rubbed his head against the blonde's forearm, finding a comfortable position and settling down. This only freaked him more.

Naruto balled his fist, snarling, '_That bastard! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!' _but stopped.

Sai was genuinely sleeping. The usual quirky, shrewd smile was replaced by a drifting peace. At each breath, his chest rose and fell in symphony. His lips were colorless as usual but puckered slightly to breathe.

Curious, he bent closer to Sai's lips.

_'He breathes though his mouth?'_

His dream rushed back to him, the ice cold and inevitable feeling of disgust.

Were his lips… really that cold?

Softly, his index finger poked at the lips.

_'oh!'_

They were unexpectedly… soft. Switching out the index finger with his thumb, he traced the bottom lip and pulled it down, giggling to himself. God! Sai looked ridiculous! His giggles were replaced by a shallow breath as his thumb was enveloped between the supple lips.

It wasn't like a girl's. It wasn't plump. Neither was it pink like Sakura's or painted in an alluring red like Kurenai's. Instead they were pale and cold from a distance but with a closer look, they embodied a consistent hue of warm pink. Not to mention, also warm to the touch.

He was so engrossed in his inspection that he didn't see Sai's eyes gradually open. His thumb scraped against teeth as Sai spoke. "Naruto… what are you doing?"

* * *

**Please review, it keeps me going! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Around 700 words? This one has a bit of fluffy stuffs in it :3 **

* * *

It's not often that Sai woke up to someone prodding at his lip, actually, this was a first. Perhaps this was some new body language his trusty book had failed to mention. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

The vessal jumped back, safely landing an inch away from Sakura's waist. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung twitching. "N- n- no-n-othing!"

"Is that so?" Now, Sai considered the blonde as a 'friend'. And when a 'friend' is troubled, he has the right to comfort them, and the blonde did indeed look troubled. He shuffled closer to his friend and placed a hand lovelingly on the blonde's bare thigh, "Feel free to tell me if there is anything troubling you, we are, friends after all."

All words he heard were mush in his mind. Right now, all the blonde could feel was Sai's palm resting on his thigh and his fingers pressing into his skin like how Chouji handled beef steak. He took his chances and backed farther. This was a horrible mistake as he tumbled on top of Sakura. Sai pulled back, not willing to aggravate the sleeping tiger.

"Na-Ru-To" Every syllable that twisted from her mouth sent shivers up the boys' backs, the heavy aura of danger could be smelt in the air.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to! S-sai pushed me!"

Before she could pound her fist into Naruto, Yamato had awoken among the ruckus, "I'd like it if we made it back in one piece..."

* * *

The blond traced his bottom lip as he walked behind his teammates. This was quite unusual for the blonde since he usually lead the team, whether he was chosen to or not, but he was far too busy to care today. He continued to trace his lip, the way he traced the softer pair just that morning. His didn't feel quite soft, they were a bit rough and scattered with small cuts. "Hmp.." Not that he cared! So what if Sai had softer lips! The blond nearly pummeled his head into a tree out of frustration. Why the hell was he getting jealous!

"Wow Naruto, it's unusual for you to be so… quiet?" Naruto glanced at Sakura.

"He's too busy feeling up his lips."

"…" The blonde's blood boiled at Sai but it dyed own as he realized: that was no joke. He _was_ feeling up his lips… His face steamed in scarlet, "N-no! Why the hell would I do that!?"

Sai slowed his pace from Sakura's and Yamato's to match it with Naruto's as they neared Konoha's gates, "Say, why were you poking my lips?"

"Wha-"

"This morning."

Seeing that there was no way around it, he decided to confront him. He leaned into Sai's ear. After making sure his remaining team wasn't paying attention, Naruto whispered, "How do you make your lips so… soft?"

Caught in surprise, he stopped in his tracks, '_How?' _"I don't really…" Naruto pulled closer to Sai until they were uncomfortably close, their noses slightly prodding together.

"No way, don't tell me you don't do anything. Come on! Just spill your secret!"

"I… uh…" Sai tried to unknot the words that twisted in his mouth, but how could he? Right now he was too focused on the blonde's white grin, crackled lips, and glimmering ocean eyes. The blonde was about to speak up but his thumb sealed the remark. The artist couldn't stop himself; his hand had moved on its own, as if possessed by its own will and his words followed suit, "You have no idea," Sai murmured instinctively, "how lovely your lips are."

Naruto was ninja trained under Jiraya himself. Together they spent years honing his speed and mental intellect, though he wasn't as good as Shikamaru, he could predict future actions and outcomes to some extent. But what he did not read or have the speed for was Sai's next move. He watched curiously as Sai's hand moved away from his face to cup the back of his head, and with a gentle push their lips pressed. The artist closed his eyes, in contrast, the blue orbs stretched wide. He wanted to scream, push him away, but he found his body un-willingly welcoming the momentary warmth and soft brush of the artist's lashes against his cheek.

Sai pulled back and the blonde only continued to stare, his eyes growing dry from the extended period of exposure to air, "See you later, Naruto." He smiled with his fake façade and walked away.

But the blonde's feet were rooting to the ground, unmoving, even as Sai disappeared along with Sakura and Yamato behind Konoha's double door gates. He traced his lips for the second time that day, but this time, he couldn't feel them. They had gone numb from Sai's touch; his melting warmth. _'Why was he so… warm? He was supposed to be ice cold. He was supposed to feel disgusting!' _Quivering hands covering blushing ears as he crouched to the earth and buried his head between his thighs, trying to eradicate all images and sensations, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

**I knowww it's another SHORT friggin chapter but it was the PERFECT cliffhanger...**

**Feel free to share any plot/mission ideas, I'm runnin' out here... [probably because I'm working at too many fics at once... :1 ]**

**PS: Isn't Sai's such a charmer ;)**


End file.
